


Dear Oliver

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Arrow - Fandom, DC Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dear Oliver

Ever since you were little, you’d been the quiet one. The bookworm, really. You devoured books faster than you could get your little hands on it seemed. It also made people underestimate you. You were small, and quiet, but your father had taught you how to defend yourself.

So, naturally, when you grew up, you went into the book selling business. Surrounded by your favorite objects all day? How could you possibly go wrong.

Your apartment was just above your little business, making your morning ‘commute’ take just minutes. It also meant that the alarm system for your shop alerted you that not only was it in danger, you were, as well. It gave you the chance to call the cops, and prepare to defend yourself if needed.

Sitting in your living room, you jumped when the alarm sounded, making you panic. Getting up, you ran into your room and grabbed your cell phone, and baseball bat. You dialed 911, controlling your breathing as you moved back to the living room, eyes on the door. “I’d like to report a break in.” You spoke when the operator asked what the emergency was.

* * *

Sighing, you swept up the glass that littered the floor of your shop. Annoyed. It hadn’t been a break in. Some stupid teenagers got drunk, messed around, and one got shoved through the window of your book store. Talk about bad luck.

“Wow. What happened here?” Came a deep voice.

You looked over, and shrugged. “Teenagers shouldn’t be drinking?” You replied. “But, yeah, some kid got shoved through my shop window. So, now I’m cleaning up before dealing with everything to get a new damn window. But, how are you, Oliver?” You asked teasingly.

He smiled at that. “Clearly better than you, Y/N.” He replied. “But I heard your shop window was busted in, but not how. I wanted to come check on you.”

Blushing, you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “Well, thank you.” You smiled. “I’m fine, though.”

“I’m glad.” There was a twinkle in his eye that you couldn’t place. “I’ll let you get back to…this.” He motioned to the mess playfully. “Let me know when you re-open. I’ll be here.”

“I’d be more than happy to lend you a broom.” You teased.

Oliver laughed. “I have some things I need to do.” He pointed back out towards the door. “I’ll keep in touch.”

* * *

“I have an order here for a Miss Y/L/N.” A man with a clipboard told you, walking up to the counter.

Furrowing your brow, you shook your head. “I shouldn’t have anything coming in today.” You muttered, confused.

He looked over his paperwork. “I have an order to install bullet proof windows, for this store…the order was made by….” His eyes scanned the words. “Mr. Oliver Queen. It’s all paid for, ma’am.”

You were shocked at that. “Oh, uh, wow. Okay.” You blinked.

He chuckled lightly at how flustered you were. “I need you to sign here.” He tapped his pen where you needed to sign.

* * *

Oliver was looking through the mail that came to the club when he stopped, smirking to himself when he saw the address to your bookstore in a return address. Opening the envelope, he pulled out a slip of paper and read it.

_Dear Oliver,_

_Bullet proof glass? Really?_

_And they say girls are dramatic!_

_Anyways, thank you._

_Come by anytime._

_-Y/N_

He laughed and shook his head, making a note to visit you.

* * *

Moving towards the door to close up for the day, you jumped when Oliver walked in, startling you. “Sorry.” He gave you a charming smile. “I, uh, was wondering if you were hungry?” Oliver held up a large, very yummy smelling, pizza. “Extra cheese, mushrooms, sausage, and green peppers.” He waved it at you, making you smile.

“Like I could possibly turn that down.” You blushed.

“Good, I didn’t have to throw in the wine in the deal.” He held up the bottle, making you laugh. “What?”

You looked amused. “Pizza…and wine.” You motioned for him to move away from the door so you could lock up. “For some reason, that totally sounds like you. Come on, upstairs, Mr. Queen.”

“Oh, God.” He pretended to be horrified. “That’s my dad! Not me.” He followed you.

Shaking your head, you opened the door to your apartment and let him in. “I’ll get a couple glasses. Sorry, I don’t have wine glasses.” You told him, pulling the hair tie from your hair before running your fingers through it.

Oliver looked around as he walked into your living room. “This room is very you.” He mused as you joined him, setting the two glasses down on your coffee table. “Homey.”

You gave him a teasing look. “Thanks?” You chuckled.

He set the pizza and wine down, smiling. “It’s a good thing. Some homes don’t feel like it. They feel more like showrooms.” He shrugged. “Like they belong on pages of a magazine.”

“Like I’m sure yours does?” You teased him. “Sit. It’s safe.” Opening the pizza box, you sat on the couch. “Enjoy the fine dinner you bought us.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He smirked, making you blush further. “So, how’s business?” He asked playfully.

* * *

Oliver’s arm was around your waist as you walked into the reception hall to a very loud applause. Laughing, you smiled up at your new husband. “Ready to see how the Queens celebrate a wedding?” He teased, smirking down at you.

“Been ready, Mr. Queen.” You moved to grab his hand and dragged him to the dance floor for your first dance as husband and wife. Once you were being held close to him, you smiled up at him, your eyes on his. “So, how’s it feel to be a spoken for man?” You asked.

“Oh, I’ve been spoken for since I bought you that bulletproof window.” He laughed, making you shake your head. “Hey, if got us to our first date, didn’t it?”

You nodded. “That’ll be a fun story to tell the kids later on. About how you courted me with safety glass.” You teased him.

He shrugged. “Hey, it lasted until you upgraded store fronts, didn’t it?” Oliver pointed out.

“That it did.” You agreed.


End file.
